


Obsessed with Peace

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Starscream about the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed with Peace

Peace was elusive. Perhaps it had even become impossible. That did not stop the mech from working toward it at all times, often neglecting such things as recharge and fuel intake. Others had to check on him and push him to go take care of himself.

It wasn't that the others didn't want peace. They all worked for it as hard as they could.

In Starscream's case, though, it was an obsession that was going to probably destroy him before he could enjoy it. Worst, most of the 'Cons were pretty certain Starcream didn't want to out live the war.


End file.
